


The Victoria Saga: Trailer

by KrozJr



Series: Victoria Saga [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrozJr/pseuds/KrozJr
Summary: 20 episodes, every Saturday and Wednesday, starting 29/12/18. The sort-of-sequel to the Isobel saga follows one woman, six adventures, and quite a few problems along the way...





	The Victoria Saga: Trailer

“Hmm. Something’s off.” The air crash investigator picked through the plane debris that hadn’t been seen in three years.

“Why not, sir?” One of his colleagues asked. The investigator frowned.

“Well, look at it! No structural damage at all!” He said. The windswept snow hillside blew, flakes swirling in the wind.

“Icing?”

“No, couldn’t have happened at that speed. It’s almost like… some supernatural being brought the plane down. I know that sounds stupid, but…” He trailed off. Air India flight 100 had crashed. Only one person survived, but to this day, she refused to say anything. Some bits of the story were known. She’d gone to an army camp in the hills. There had been a siege. She’d survived. But what had happened, three years ago, to Victoria Waterfield?


End file.
